CC-1322
|eyes = Brown|skin = Tan|era = *Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era|affiliation = *Galactic Republic **Grand Army of the Republic ***30th Assault Battalion|rank = Senior Clone Commander}} CC-1322, nicknamed "Trigg", was a veteran senior clone commander in the Grand Army of the Republic and commanding officer of the highly acclaimed 30th Assault Battalion during the Clone Wars. A tough and resilient clone, Trigg fought valiantly in the Battle of Geonosis, thereby earning him his officer rank for the remainder of the war. He was hand picked by Training Sergeant Kal Skirata to train an experimental unit designed for specialized assaults and elite operations untested in practical warfare. The commander was given directive over a candidate special operations unit within the new battalion, known as Havoc Company, under the leadership of Jedi Master Veru Darr and Padawan Jacius Kareel. He was one of the first one hundred clones to train in the ARC Program afterwards, overseen by Alpha-17. He graduated alongside CT-7567, known as "Rex", and the two would continue an ongoing rivalry to the end of the war. Other officers he would come to know well included Clone Commanders Bacara, Neyo, CT-9823 and CC-7878. Alpha gave him the nickname "Trigg" upon his early graduation. Trigg's first real battle came shortly after his training, during the Invasion of Poluros and the subsequent Battle of Tyos. Trigg and the 30th Assault Battalion worked alongside Malastare Company, as well as the 501st Legion and 212th Attack Battalion throughout many of his early battles. Some of his missions included joint assignments with the Clone Commando Bravo Squad. He would also perform many special missions alongside Jaran and the two developed a bond of brotherhood. He came to rely heavily on his brothers in Hawk Squad, comprised of the most elite clone troopers in the battalion. The troopers he became inseparable from included CT-8880, CT-4678, CT-0423, and CT-8619. Halfway into the war, the team followed Jaran into battle with admiration and respect among each other, including the general himself. However, during the violent and bloody Invasion of Ilum, Jaran was captured by the Dark Jedi Oran Teithis. The ordeal affected Trigg and his men greatly. Trigg moved heaven and earth to rescue Jaran on Dromund Kaas , stopping Oran and Count Dooku with assistance from Republic forces. Trigg was then put on a leave of absence, along with his general, to recoup from his wounds sustained in the fighting. Within that time, Trigg was offered to join the Advanced Recon Commandos, but turned down the promotion in order to continue leading his men. The war only became harder, as Trigg and the 30th participated in the Battle of Ioltia, Invasion of Shili, and the Battle of Kuat. Following the startling news of the ARC Trooper Fives attempting an assassination on the Chancellor and the aftermath, Alpha-13's warning towards Trigg prompted him to investigate Rex's private assumptions and recollection of Fives' beliefs—of chips being implanted within clone's brains—and removed his own. With the war coming to a close, the 30th Assault Battalion was called to Dantooine to fight a sect of Separatists who had been cut off from the Confederacy forces in the Outer Rim. Trigg led his men under the supervision of Jaran in various search and destroy operations. Trigg was contacted by Chancellor Palpatine shortly before the close of the operation, under orders to execute the Order 66 directive. Jaran fled at Trigg's behest after a grueling fight, resulting in the latter's arrest by his own men. Taken to Coruscant for court marshaling, Trigg was imprisoned and later interrogated, quite severely, by both Commanders Bacara and Neyo. Failing to help his brothers see reason after the murders of their own generals, Trigg narrowly slipped away from captivity in an unprecedented attack from Jedi captives sent for execution. Fleeing to Mandalore as a last resort, Trigg took upon a new name and lived in exile as a mercenary. It wasn't until nearly ten years later that he ran into Jacius on Nar Shadaa, prompting him to live in exile on Mandalore with the rest of GAR deserters and Jedi survivors. Biography Early Life Training CC-1322 was one of the first clones to be produced during the Invasion of Naboo at the urgent request of Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Grown in the second battalion, 1322 had the luxury of being the few thousand clones that would train over a period of ten years before the Battle of Geonosis. He was placed into a select group of clones who would grow to be future commanders of the Grand Army of Republic, all bent on learning how to command their troops with effectiveness. After one year, 1322 was transferred into a training squad as a sergeant. For the next few months, the training team dedicated themselves to performing one hundred percent completion in all their exercises and drills, as well as testing the limits of 1322's command ability. All across Kamino, 1322's squad became famous for being one of the best, from demolitions to assaults and stealth operations to procession strikes. It was at this time that 1322's squad earned the name "Hawk Squad" for their precision and determination during their sessions. 1322 became a renowned individual among his brothers, due to his inherit abilities as a commander and strong convictions. He had earned the eye of the Kaminoans and the Training Sergeant Kal Skirata. 1322 was confronted by Skirata after a public training drill mid-term final in his last year of training with the Foxpack. The sergeant, unaffected by the mass of other clones watching, asked 1322 if he wished to join the Advanced Recon Commandos. 1322 had noticed Null-11 was present—a sign that he must have suggested the offer—and kindly declined. He stated that his duty was to lead men and risk his life for their safety, not operate as special forces soldier. Skirata admired his devotion to the troopers, as well as Ordo, who would be the one to later ask Alpha-17 to send him through the ARC Training Program. For the next six years, 1322 would continue to train to be a competent commander with Hawk Squad behind him. After graduating with perfect scores troopers CT-8880, CT-0432, and CT-4678 accompanied 1322 in pursuing their own individual talents. A year before the war would begin, 1322 was given the position he was originally bred for. At the behest of Skirata and Walon Vou, 1322 was to be placed as the active commander of an experimental battalion of clone troopers from the most elite areas of GAR, all condensed into one fighting force. Still operating as any regular clone battalion, this one would come to rely on specialized tactics unpracticed in GAR strategies. 1322 accepted gladly, and Hawk Squad—now joined by CT-8595, CT-7777, CT-1281, CT-3343, CT-4562, and CT-9810—was inducted into the battalion. The Clone Wars Battle of Geonosis Year One ARC Training Program Invasion of Poluros Resurgence on Tyos Bailing out Organa Conflict in the Kuati Shipyards Battle of Belarice Retreat from Denvar Suspects on Umbara Hostages Above Tatooine Battle of Ilum Year Two Lost Brother Stationed of Kamino Battle of Yelutch Incident on Teth Battle of Rhen Var Rescue on Dromund Kaas Battle of Tholoth Liberation of Kiros Year Three Second Battle of Honogor Incident on Breganti V Battle of Ferinia Assault on Scipio Battle of Quil'ages Second Battle of Dantooine The Great Jedi Purge Order 66 Personality and traits Trigg was a fearless, gruff, no-nonsense commander in the Clone Wars. Known for his tough and strict adherence to his duty and to his superiors, he earned a reputation as one of the most efficient clone commanders in Grand Army of the Republic. Trigg was great at thinking on his feet, possessed great tactical genius, and could command his troops with an expertise that rivaled most clone officers, a trait that brought him many rewards throughout his career. Although Trigg had knowledge of the reputation he had made for himself, he didn't feel any pride in it. All he cared about was finishing the mission and making sure his men were prepared to fight for that success. Members of other clone legions, like the 501st, accused Trigg of being too tough on his troops, but the men of the 30th would always counter statements towards him by stating should he ever ease up, they would probably die shamefully. He had a close working relationship with Jacius, whom he almost never left the side of in battle. Jaing, Shad, and Flade accompanied the pair almost everywhere, and Trigg would come to rely on them the most in his personal dilemmas. Throughout his training under Alpha-17, Trigg became close friends with fellow Commanders Cody, Bacara, and Neyo, welcoming their company whenever applicable. Soon after, Jacius taught Trigg how to let loose ever so often and subsequently eased the burden of war on the grizzled commander. As the war progressed, Trigg softened up on is men more and more, as the reality of the Clone Wars began to sink into his mind. Even after the war, Trigg found it hard to fit into normal life, due to the fact he and his brothers had been bred for war, not civilian life. One of Trigg's most famous personality traits was his distaste for ARC Troopers. He disproved of the "one-man" army mindsets of the ARC-born clones, being a firm believer in fighting shoulder to shoulder with his brothers. Ironically, Trigg declined invitations to join the ARC troopers twice, claiming the duty to his men was more important. During the Battle of Illum, in which the Alpha-class ARC trooper Kane accompanied the 30th and the on their mission to apprehend Grievous, Trigg and Kane clashed many times on how to proceed with the mission, causing Jacius to reprimand him in the heat of the arguing. The only ARC trooper Trigg ever grew close to was Jace; a trooper once a member of the 30th. Trigg looked like any other clone, except for the personal touches he added to show his individuality. He encouraged his troops to express individuality, and led by example when changing his own appearance. Trigg dyed his hair at a young age, taking on dark brown-maroon. He had his head shaved close to the skin in the likeness of a buzzcut. During the war, he grew out prominent facial hair, which he kept regularly trimmed. His troopers that the scruff he had grown suited his personality well. Equipment Phase I In the first year of the war, Trigg used the Phase I variant of clone trooper armor, which was standard for all clones in the Grand Army at the time. Though as per his training and specialties, he was granted the right to wear the gear of the Special Operations Clone Trooper units, and was thereby given a modified communications helmet standard to most special ops troopers. The helmet also provided him with an internal targeting system courtesy of the Special Operations Brigade, as a one time gift from Null-11. Trigg also sported a kama half-kilt to protect his legs from shrapnel and a reinforced pauldron over his chest. Trigg's armor also donned red markings along his arms, lower torso, leg armor, and boots. He was known to also carry two DC-17s blaster's in the holster's attached to his belt. To better adapt with para-jumping, as the 30th was known to commonly do, Trigg's helmet was outfitted with a much more advanced filtration system to accommodate for the atmospheric pressure and lack of oxygen when diving downward. This unique modification would come to benefit Trigg more in the transition from Phase I armor in the Phase II variant. As with all communications helmets, Trigg was able to extend his hearing far beyond that of many ordinary men, which saved his life and that of his men on more than one occasion. Phase II Skills and abilities Behind the Scenes Appearances * The Clone Wars: Suspects on Umbara ''(first appearance) * ''The Clone Wars: Brainwashed Brothers * The Clone Wars: Aftershocks Category:Clone troopers Category:Clones Category:Senior clone trooper commanders Category:30th Assault Battalion Category:Fanon Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Members of Hawk Squad